


Gifted

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [19]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Post-Christmas, Schmoop, Stripper!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, tipsy!jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: Christmas is over, but Jensen still has one more gift for Jared. (January 2013) (Jensen POV)





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai) for the last-minute read-through. Love ya, my dear! And to [aire_blair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair). Your humor keeps me going. xoxo

 

Jensen took another slow sip of his Cabernet Sauvignon, a hint of blackberry and plum rolling over his taste buds. The full-bodied drink settled into his stomach warming him from the inside out. Across the living room, the fire crackled and popped in the fireplace. All of the lights in the house were off except for those on the Christmas tree, their vibrant reds, greens, yellows, and blues splashing across the polished hardwood floor and light gray walls of the room leaving little rainbows on every surface. It was almost magical…

But it was the second week of January.

The tree—and the fire hazard that it was fast becoming—had to go, and the holiday decorations needed to be packed up as well. Last year, he and Jared had procrastinated, both either too busy, too tired, or just plain too lazy, and it had practically been Easter by the time every last decoration was out of sight. (Well, not all of them—there was that one little Santa that had made it through the whole 364 days.) Thank god neither of their mamas had come to visit during that time. They never would have heard the end of it.

Jensen finished off his wine and poured himself another glass from the bottle on the coffee table. It was a good bottle of wine, a good vintage, one of several that the Padalecki family had gifted them for Christmas.

He reluctantly pushed up from his all too comfortable spot on the couch a few minutes later and headed out to the garage to retrieve the storage bins for the decorations. If he set his mind to it, he could probably get the bulk of things packed away before Jared got home from his lengthy meeting/dinner with some prospective clients from Japan.

When he came back inside, Jensen plugged his iPhone into the stereo system and set to work.

He started with the miscellaneous decorations around the room: the lighted garland on the staircase, the figurines on the shelves, Jared’s freaky-assed _Elf on a Shelf_ (the friggin’ thing gave Jensen the willies, always moving around and catching him off guard in the damndest of places), the stockings hanging from the mantel. He placed them all carefully into the larger of the two plastic bins he’d brought in.

Another glass of wine slowly disappeared as he worked his way through the room.

He looked around after a while and was surprised to see he’d gotten almost everything put away. All that was left was the tree. “Yeah, who’s the man?” Jensen gave himself a verbal pat on the back as he poured another glass of red; the bottle was half gone.

Jensen snapped the lid onto the full bin, then carried it out to the garage before starting on the tree. He stubbed his toe on the door jamb on the way back into the house and let out a loud _Fuck_ as he hopped around on one foot because s _on of a bitch, that hurt!_ It was the same damn foot he’d broken last year, too.

Lucky lifted his head from where he was sleeping on his doggy bed in the corner of the kitchen and just gave him a look as if Jensen was disturbing him. A second later, he put his head back down and went to sleep again. The poor dog was worn out. Maybe that 5 mile run after Jensen’s afternoon practice at the club had been a little too much for him.

“Yeah, thanks for the sympathy,” Jensen glowered, still in pain. “See if I give you any Scooby snacks tomorrow morning.” All he got in response was a snuffle.

He limped back into the living room and leaned against the wall, lifting his foot and rubbing at it. His phone buzzed from where it was docked on the media cabinet and Jensen hobbled over to it.

It was a text from Jared. The last one he’d gotten was roughly two hours ago when Jared had texted to let him know that he and his clients would be heading to the restaurant for an 8:00pm dinner reservation and that he would probably be home around 10-10:30. Jensen glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was just after 9:00.

JP: _Miss you. See you in an hour or so. xoxo—J_

Jensen sent off a quick reply knowing Jared was busy.

JA: _Miss you more. See you soon. <3_

Jensen docked the phone again and restarted the music, then looked at the tree. As long as nothing went wrong, an hour should give him plenty of time to get it down and out to the curb. He gave his toes one last wiggle to make sure nothing was broken—Jeff would probably kill him if he broke his foot again… Jared would probably wrap him up in bubble wrap for the rest of his life. Jensen grinned at that thought because Jared would do it, too.

When he deemed that he was still in one piece, he grabbed the other bin off the couch, but not before picking up his glass and taking another drink. The wine was making him feel good, not drunk, just comfortably warm and loose. But Jensen was getting too warm. Between the fire, the alcohol, and the running back and forth to the garage, he could feel the sweat beading up on his skin. Jensen peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the back of the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling much better for it.

“Okay, time to come down, you,” he said to the tree.

Jensen stood on his tip toes, reached up, and plucked the star off the top of the nearly eight foot spruce. He carefully wrapped it in some tissue paper and put it into the bin. He gave every ornament he took down the same gentle treatment; some of them were decades old, passed down from generation to generation in their families. Jensen smiled when he took down the old paper ornament that had Jared’s kindergarten picture glued to it—his husband had been such a goofy-looking little kid… but cute. (Jensen knew he had one just like it somewhere on the tree.) The soft glow of the Christmas lights reflected off his pale skin as he continued to work diligently around the tree, quietly humming to the music that was playing.

Minutes ticked by and ornaments disappeared, one by one, for another year. Another glass of wine followed.

Once all of the ornaments were safely packed away and the bin stowed in the garage, Jensen looked at the tree again, hands on his hips. His least favorite part was next: the lights. They were usually Jared’s mess to deal with. He, by far, had more patience than Jensen did when it came to untangling them.

With a soft sigh, he found the end to the first string which was in the back, near the bottom—Jared had put them up and Jensen knew there were at least 3-4 strings wrapped every which way around the tree—and started tugging it off through the branches making pine needles rain down onto the floor. He didn’t bother to unplug the lights because it made it easier to track their zigzagging paths through the branches.

The task wasn’t easy, and it was slow-going. Before too long, Jensen found himself in a tangle of dark green wire and bright Christmas bulbs. It took him longer than it should have to get his left hand and arm untied from where he’d failed to wrap them into a nice, neat coil. (Jared had always made it look so easy.) Maybe he’d had a glass of wine too many for this particular chore. He glanced at the bottle—the _empty_ bottle—on the table. Probably, considering the room wasn’t as steady as it should be, and his head was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

The fireplace was at Jensen’s back and he was getting too warm again. Without thinking, he dropped the mess of wires to the floor, then shucked off his low-slung jeans and tossed them onto the couch by his shirt. He then toed off his socks and kicked them off to the side. Yeah, that was much better. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see him taking down the tree in his underwear. Hell, he could be naked and no one would know—and if Jared caught him, well… Only good could come out of that, right?

That last thought had the gears in Jensen’s slightly inebriated mind turning. A smirk lifted his lips. He looked at the clock again. Jared was due to be home sometime in the next twenty minutes.

Jensen tucked his thumbs under the elastic of his boxer briefs and shimmied out of them. He threw them off to the side with his socks and grinned mischievously as he picked up the string of lights that were on the floor at his feet and shook them out.

Jared didn’t stand a chance.

It took Jensen a little while to gather enough lights off the tree and get them untangled, but he managed, their soft glow reflecting off his freckled skin as he worked.

One string of lights was enough for his torso and arms. Another clung to his nude form from his waist on down; they were even wrapped around his semi-hard cock. Jensen looked down at himself and let out a low chuckle.

“God, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

The little bulbs were warm where they touched his skin, but they weren’t hot. They pricked at his skin, but not unbearably so—as long as none of those little suckers ended up up his ass. He had also managed not to strangle himself, so that was a bonus.

He only had one more thing to do.

With the last few feet of the lights, Jensen managed to tie his wrists together behind his back (not so tightly that he couldn’t get out of things if he had to) because he knew Jared would like the extra sense of control. Speaking of Jared… Another glance at the clock told him that his other half would be home anytime now. Jensen carefully got down onto his knees to wait.

His heart pounded behind his ribs. He had no reason to be nervous, but he was, just a little—he was trussed up like a turkey after all. And waiting for his husband to find him.

The wine he’d consumed had left him a little drowsy. Between the steady _tick tock_ and the warmth of the fire at his back, Jensen felt it pulling him under. The thick rug in front of the fireplace was just too comfortable to resist.

Maybe if he just lay down and closed his eyes for a minute.

The clock ticked and the fire crackled.

Jensen was jarred awake at the sound of keys clattering to the floor. He panicked for a brief moment when he found that he couldn’t move his arms and legs, mind still cloudy with sleep and a bit of wine.

But then it all came back to him—what he’d done, that he’d tied himself up in Christmas lights and left himself pretty much defenseless waiting for Jared to get home. And he was naked.

He looked up from where he’d apparently fallen asleep on the floor. His eyes continued up, up, up until they met Jared’s.

Even from where he lay, he could see that Jared’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust. Jensen felt a warm blush heating up his cheeks as he lay there exposed to his husband’s burning gaze.

“Hey” was all he could think to say in that moment. He gave an awkward grin.

In reply, Jared’s expensive suit jacket fell in a soft whoosh of fabric onto the floor to join his keys and then he was suddenly on his knees in front of Jensen. Jensen barely had time to acknowledge the movement before Jared had him back up onto his own knees, his lips pressed to Jensen’s with a low, possessive growl, tongue licking at the seam before pushing in and sweeping across Jensen’s. The whole thing stole Jensen’s breath away—it was quite the reaction.

Jensen let his eyes slip closed and allowed Jared to take control, just the way he liked it. Jared’s arms were wrapped around him, the fingers of one hand sliding up through the soft, product-free spikes of Jensen’s hair and gripping tightly while the other hand pressed against his lower back pulling him in close. He could feel Jared’s thick arousal through the thin material of his pants rubbing up against his own bound cock as they kissed; Jensen’s hands clenched behind his back as he rocked up seeking out any friction he could gain. A low moan made its way out of his throat, but Jared swallowed it down.

Jared broke their kiss a few moments later, teeth dragging along the sensitive flesh of Jensen’s lower lip. “Jensen, oh god. Are you trying to kill me?” The words came out in a breathy whisper, his voice low and graveled. Jared moved on to nibble along his jaw and down the side of his neck; Jensen tilted his head to give him more room, a needy shiver rippling through his body as Jared worked his way down his neck to his collarbone. “So damn hot,” Jared said in between bites.

Jared’s hands slid over the strands of lights. They smoothed up and down Jensen’s sides, the pads of his fingers tripping over the bumps and dips of Jensen’s ribcage, and then around to his backside. Jensen groaned when Jared squeezed his ass cheeks, his fingers sliding down into the crack of his ass. Jensen’s breath hitched when one circled and rubbed over his entrance, the tip breaching him just enough to tease.

“Jare, Jared…,” he breathed, pushing back into the touch—he needed penetration, to feel the stretch and burn. “Fuck.” He nearly whined when Jared’s hand moved away. He knew why, too. Jared wasn’t about to do anything to him dry, and he cursed himself for not thinking that far ahead. Lord knew there was a perfectly good bottle of lube tucked into the cushions of the couch mere feet away.

Jared chuckled at him. “Patience, babe. You think I’m not gonna take my time when I come home to _this_? We’ll get to the good parts; I promise.” Jared sat back on his heels and looked Jensen over, his hazel eyes sparkling in the lights as they traveled over Jensen from his shoulders down to his knees; his gaze finally settled on Jensen’s bound cock which was now fully hard and straining against the strand of lights.

Jared reached out and let a finger trail up Jensen’s cock from root to tip; Jensen trembled at the touch causing Jared to smile as he proceeded to slip his thumb through the drop of precome that had beaded out, swirling it around before he brought the digit up to his mouth and licked it off. “I’ll never be able to look at these lights the same way again, you know, not after seeing you like this.” Jared shifted back some, eyes coming back up to meet Jensen’s. “I wanna suck you. Can I, Jensen?”

Jensen grinned, because Jared’s mouth on his cock? Everyone always said Jensen had the cock-sucking lips, but Jared? Jared could work miracles with that mouth.

“God, do you have to even ask?”

Jensen couldn’t move fast enough—but he was clumsy without being able to really move his legs and arms, his coordination less than stellar from the wine as well, and he almost crashed to the floor in his haste. Jared caught him with a laugh.

“Careful, Jensen. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jared helped him down like the good person that he was. A few of the tiny bulbs dug into Jensen’s back, shoulders, and ass, but Jensen ignored them as he watched Jared’s movements in anticipation of what was soon to come… namely him if things went the way they should.

“You okay like that?” Jared asked with concern lining his brow.

Jensen wet his lips and nodded. “But I’d be better with your mouth on my cock.” His words had Jared jumping up to his feet. Jensen watched his husband impatiently.

At six and a half feet tall, Jared towered over Jensen from where he lay on the floor. Jared kicked off his shoes; they each fell against the wall with a soft _thump._ He toed off his socks. His long fingers moved swiftly over the buttons of his shirt, unfastening them. Then, once that was gone, his undershirt was pulled over his head, messing up his dark hair that had been so perfectly styled for his meeting. His slacks and boxers quickly followed, baring his long, long legs and his already hardened cock. Jensen might be the stripper in the family, but Jared’s naked body was definitely something to behold. He groaned… because, yeah, this was what he’d wanted—a hard and naked Jared doing whatever he wanted to him.

Before Jared came back to join him on the floor again, Jensen saw him grab the bottle of lube. _Thank god,_ because this entire ridiculous plan was supposed to culminate in him getting laid tonight.

Jensen couldn’t spread his legs to let Jared settle in between them like he usually would have, but his husband made do by straddling him instead. Jared leaned over, one hand next to Jensen’s head holding himself up so he wouldn’t crush him, the other on Jensen’s hip, fingers caressing his skin. He pressed a quick kiss to Jensen’s lips before moving off to Jensen’s chest and stomach and further beyond.

Jared’s tongue wove in between the dark green of the wires, his face aglow from the lights. He found one of Jensen’s nipples and lapped at it until it peaked. Sensitive, Jensen arched into the touch searching out more. Jared gave him a playful nip before moving to the other.

Where Jared pulled the strands of wires out of his way, other sections of them tightened up, pressing into his flesh. One particular strand cinched up against his balls and Jensen sucked in a deep breath at the unexpected sensation.

Jared looked up from his ministrations, curious.

“I’m good. Keep going. Don’t stop.” Jensen wiggled to get Jared’s attention back onto his body.

Jensen bucked up off the floor with a surprised gasp when Jared bit the tender skin just above his right hip bone, then laved over the mark with a soothing tongue. Jensen twisted his hands behind himself wanting to touch but unable to. The wires had grown tighter due to his current position, and he couldn’t get loose. He was genuinely at Jared’s mercy right now.

One of Jared’s hands made its way between his legs. Jensen could feel Jared working at the strands of wires around his cock, removing them. The release of pressure had Jensen moaning. He could feel another dribble of precome leak out just before Jared’s fingers swept through it spreading it up and down his shaft.

Jared continued to slide lower and lower along Jensen’s body. Then _finally_ he was where Jensen wanted him to be. Hot and slick, Jared’s lips wrapped around Jensen’s steel-hard cock. He swallowed Jensen down until Jensen could feel the back of Jared’s throat tickle the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck. Just like that,” Jensen praised as Jared bobbed and swallowed, his throat tightening around Jensen. Jensen’s hips jumped off the floor a second later because, yeah, Jared’s mouth—and what he could do with that tongue, it was sinful. Jared placed an arm across Jensen’s hips, then, and Jensen suddenly found himself being held down so his husband could have his wicked way with him. It was sheer torture, but so damn great. “Your mouth,” he panted out, “so good, Jare.”

Jensen could feel himself getting close, but this wasn’t the way he wanted to finish. He was about to say so, when—

“Ah, shit! Holy crap!” Jensen shouted, not in pain, but in shock. Literally.

Jared was instantly at attention, scrambling off of Jensen, lips and chin glistening with saliva and precome. His eyes were wide. “What? Jensen, did I hurt you?” His hands were hovering above Jensen, as if not sure where to touch.

Jensen squirmed. “Dammit,” he hissed. “No. I got… zapped,” he muttered.

Jared frowned. Then the corners of his mouth curled up when realization struck. He wiped his chin clean with the back of his hand, smile broadening.

Jensen wasn’t going to give him a chance to say anything. “Shut up,” he grumbled as he rolled to sit up. When he finally managed to get upright, the wires loosened up some and he was able to get one hand out. But before he could get the other out, another shot of electricity jolted through him and he yelped. It was low voltage, but it wasn’t exactly a pleasant sensation. He rubbed at his tender ass cheek.

Jared doubled over laughing when he saw where Jensen was rubbing. “Oh, my god,” he giggled. It took him a minute to get himself under control, but when he did, he crawled over and unplugged the lights from the wall, something which Jensen was rather thankful for.

While untangling himself, Jensen had found the culprit—an empty socket. Go figure. Before he could say anything, Jared was back on him.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Jared growled into Jensen’s neck. Then he nuzzled in, nipping and licking along Jensen’s shoulder in a playful manner.

Jensen laughed and shrugged away. He was damn ticklish and Jared knew it.

It wasn’t long before Jared had two slicked-up fingers sliding into Jensen’s tight entrance. Jensen didn’t bother to try to keep from rocking down on them. He had no qualms about showing his desperation for his husband’s cock.

“I’m good, Jared. C’mon. Been waitin’ all night for you. Don’t need the prep.”

Jensen groaned when Jared pressed into his prostate again. He was hard as hell and _needed_. Jared couldn’t be much better; Jensen could feel Jared’s erection pressing against his thigh.

He reached up and pulled Jared’s face to his. “C’mon, Jare. Fuck me,” he said against his lips in between sweet kisses.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Jensen was being spread open on Jared’s wonderfully thick cock. Jensen cried out. It was too little and too much all at once—and it was the best feeling ever.

It didn’t take long before they found their rhythm, Jared’s fingers digging into Jensen’s hips, holding him steady as he pounded into him, the noise of skin slapping against skin echoing off the walls of the room around them. Jensen held on tight, his own fingers pressing deeply into Jared’s muscled biceps as they flexed with the movements of their lovemaking.

They shifted position, Jared sitting back on his haunches and pulling Jensen with him. To this day, Jensen was amazed at Jared’s strength. Jensen was no small guy, but Jared didn’t seem to have a problem holding him up and slamming into him, his cock dragging over Jensen’s sweet spot, over and over. Their pleasured moans grew louder as they neared their peaks.

Jensen could hardly catch his breath. He was so close. “Oh… Yeah…,” he gasped. “I’m gonna—” He groaned as he spilled, thick and hot, between them, his toes curling and his inner muscles squeezing Jared’s cock as his husband continued to thrust up into him.

A moment and several powerful thrusts later, Jensen felt Jared shudder as he came, Jared’s arms clenching tighter around him as he did, his hot, moist breaths panting into the crook of Jensen’s neck.

“I love you,” Jared said between breaths, “so much.”

Jensen snuggled closer to his husband. “I love you, too.”

They sat together, intimately connected, until Jared moved, carefully pulling out of Jensen and then tugging him down onto the rug, spooning him and curling his arm around Jensen’s waist. He pressed soft kisses to the back of Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen felt himself drifting off in a post-orgasmic haze.

But Jared spoke up.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?” Was Jared thanking him for sex? He still wasn’t one hundred percent sober, and, after an orgasm like that, his brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders quite yet.

“For doing that, with the lights. It was quite the sight to come home to after a long day.”

Jensen laughed. “I don’t know. After, you know, getting my ass electrocuted, it might not have been the best idea.”

“Well, I think it was a pretty _bright_ idea.” Jared snickered at the pun and then his hand was rubbing over the spot on Jensen’s ass that might have been a little red still.

Jensen smiled and let a small laugh escape. “You’re such an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of mock exasperation. He shifted onto his other side so he could see Jared. There was a fond look in his husband’s eyes, one that was only ever directed at Jensen.

“Yeah, I guess you are.”

Jensen leaned forward and kissed his husband.

 

~ The End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.


End file.
